


Where else are you going to sleep?

by LarGibbon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Post-Episode: s03e06 Vegas with Some Radish, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarGibbon/pseuds/LarGibbon
Summary: When Lucifer returned from Vegas, he found his friends passed out cold on the couch and the Detective in his bed... and apparently in his shirt.What happened after their “moment”?





	Where else are you going to sleep?

When she awoke and he presented her with the necklace, they shared a moment for which he would’ve traded all his moments up until that point. She’d laughed and smiled and opened her arms to him like it was the most natural thing in the world. That she should be waiting for the Devil in his bed, simply because she wanted to be with him on her birthday. That he could be as special to her as she was to him.

They stayed there for a long while, her arms wrapped around his neck, tenderly cradling his head.He couldn’t understand why her fingers wound in his hair. Why did her breathing sound increasingly ragged the more they relaxed together?

He gently pulled away to look her in the eyes with the awkward devilish grin she usually met with an eye roll but her unexpectedly dark, sleepy eyes held a little too steadily onto his.It was an expression he’d seen before on so many faces, but never on the Detective’s: Desire.

He must be imagining things; projecting. Yes, thank you, Dr. Linda. Of course that was it. He desired  _ her _ so naturally, he imagined she wanted  _ him _ too.

His head cocked to the side, the grin fading into a look of bewilderment, “Detective?”

Her hand slowly lifted to his face and eyes dropped down thoughtfully to follow the path her fingers traced along his stubbled jaw, pausing only to look back into his eyes, then his lips as if making a decision.

She gently pulled his face towards hers as she leaned in, pausing just before they met to glance back into his eyes, searching for the encouragement she needed. Instead, she found hope: the kind you only see in the eyes of someone whose life has been largely without it. Her heart ached to protect him; to fulfill that hope... that  desire ... to be loved? Accepted? What was it Lucifer truly desired?

Their lips met softly, cautiously. His hands twitched up as if he were going to hold her and fell back to the bed. She could feel him holding back and she wanted to tell him it was ok, she was scared too, but she didn’t.

When they broke from the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and sighed, smiling softly. She wished he would give those feelings a name, but he didn’t.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, “happy birthday, Detective.”

He started to rise from the bed to let her get back to sleep and make his way to the bar to down a few bottles of bourbon but she caught his sleeve before he could step away. 

He glanced at her hand, then face in surprise. 

“Stay?” she whispered.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, fascination in his eyes.He glanced toward the other room where Linda and Daniel slept, considering his response.

“Don’t worry, they’re out cold,” she laughed, answering his silent question, “and where else are you going to sleep?”

“Of course,” he responded with a tight smile and nervous half-bow.Sleep.

What was happening? Lucifer Morningstar, who had had more lovers in his bed (this bed, ew) than the rest of L.A. combined, who wasn’t shy about taking his clothes off in front of coworkers and strangers, who 5 minutes ago had just made a joke about mutual penetration... was nervous about sleeping in the same bed with her.The thought made her heart feel like it would explode - but she brushed it aside, clearly imagining or wishing for some innocence or special affection for her that wasn’t there.She reminded herself where he was all night and felt a little less special.

He walked to the other side of the bed, avoiding eye contact so he didn’t see when her eyes softened from the hungry stare of a would-be lover to the warm, familiar gaze of a partner.

He took off his jacket and sat on the other side of the bed with his back to her, taking off his shoes and loosening his collar. He paused and took a deep breath before sliding under the silk sheets, feeling uncomfortable in the excessive clothing of his pants and shirt but too awkward to take them off, finally raising his eyes to meet hers.

She smiled softly, trying to reconcile this sweet, nervous stranger before her with the bravado in a suit she dealt with on a daily basis. Was he holding his breath under that tight smile? Half of her wanted to poke fun at this unexpected situation and his unusually awkward behavior but he just seemed so vulnerable...

“Thanks for the party,” she finally whispered, smiling, propped up on her elbow.

“Yes, it looked like quite the night,” he chuckled, relaxing a bit, “sorry I couldn’t make it.”

“Well,” she acknowledged, folding her hands together under her earso her head rested on her forearms, “you’re here now.”

“And I promise, I’ll be there for your next birthday and all the birthdays after that,” he swore with eyebrows raised in an expression Chloe recognized as Lucifer’s best effort to convey sincerity, “i-if that’s what you desire, Detective.”

She looked at him soberly (well, as sober as someone who took several shots of tequila a few hours earlier can be) for a moment before rolling onto her other side, “good.”

When his arms didn’t immediately wrap around her, she turned around again to look at him.He was staring at the ceiling with a puzzled look on his face, like he was trying to read fine print written in the air.

“Lucifer?”

“Detective?”

“Are you gonna come over here?”

He gave her a surprised, almost embarrassed look before scooching closer and raising his arm around her, trying to decide where to ultimately place it. He’d never had that issue before; he prided himself on knowing  _exactly_ what to do with his hands. Is this what Daniel felt like all the time?

He settled on her waist, his hand resting on the blanket.She took his hand in hers and held it close to her heart.His fingers entwined with hers and she closed her eyes with a blissful smile.He let out a puff of air in incredulous appreciation of the ridiculous situation he was in, and slowly lowered his head onto the pillow he was sharing with Detective Decker.

He felt her breathing slow as he held her and slowly, he relaxed, too.His mind lazily sifted through all of their cases and “moments” in an attempt to understand his current circumstance.Since the first time he’d visited Las Vegas, the Detective had never responded to his advances, never showed any discernible sign of letting him into her heart or her bed, and yet... here she was.

He nuzzled into her hair, his spiraling thoughts finally settling on enjoying the current moment, because for whatever ridiculous reason this was happening, and however long it would last, it was a miracle she was there at all. So he might as well enjoy it.

He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes again, sunlight was streaming through the window, bathing the Detective’s messy golden hair and perfect skin in light. She was still holding his arm, which he briefly entertained the idea of freeing to make breakfast, but again the idea struck him that she wouldn’t be there long.He pulled her closer, relishing the smell and feel of her, and inadvertently woke her.

She sighed and stirred just slightly before settling into his embrace, “morning,” she said sleepily.

How was she feeling? Was she happy? Regretful? Did she remember the night before? Would she run? She hadn’t said his name, was she aware where she was?

She turned in his arms to face him, “I thought for sure you’d be long gone by now,” she half-joked, smiling.

All his doubt and fear came crashing down as he just barely detected her uncertain happiness mirroring his own, and a smile broke on his face like the sun from behind a cloud.

“Well, this is my bed Detective!” he teased, doing his best to subdue his smile, “and yes, I do need to ask you to leave.”

“Shut up,” she hit him playfully and laughed into his shoulder, adding as she looked back up, “I’m glad you stayed.”

“As am I,” he responded, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, “Next time, we’ll have to do this without my therapist and your ex husband in the other room.”

She gasped, reminded of their existence, and sat with a start, but one look at them assured her they might as well be in Japan.

She settled back down and repeated, “next time?”

She saw the briefest sign of panic flash across his face before he responded in his usual teasing tone, “Yes well my birthday is coming up and I’m going to need a place to crash and liquor to steal so I think it’s only fair...”

She threw a pillow at him and laughed loud enough that she thought for sure she’d wake them so she slapped her hands over her mouth.Neither Dan nor Linda moved a muscle but she whispered urgently, “we should go.”

“Breakfast, detective?”

She nodded, smiling.

He gave her a hand to help her up and they tiptoed to the elevator, picking up clothes and shushing each other’s laughter as they went.


End file.
